


Formally Introduced

by zoreta



Series: Of All the Garbage Chutes [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoreta/pseuds/zoreta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If asked why she had agreed to marry Han Solo, 'avoiding a political marriage' would not be at the top of her list, but perhaps would make her top 20. Han was many things, but 'politically attached' was not one of them.</p><p>Surely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formally Introduced

“Leia, we may have a problem”  


He gave her a moment for a good eye-roll; the bags under their eyes matched just as well as the rings on their fingers.

  
Of course there was another problem- if they hadn’t sent out announcements already, she’d consider eloping. ‘The New Republic needs a celebration that isn’t a war victory’ Mon said. ‘You and General Solo have become the face of the transitioning rebellion, it will show that you continue to support the Alliance as it shifts roles’ Mon said. Lando’s offer to officiate on the flight over and have the whole thing done before they even landed on Coruscant sounded more and more appealing.

 

“Out with it.”  
  
“Chewie spilled the beans to his family.”  


“Since we just had to switch to a larger venue _again,_ that shouldn't be a problem"  
  
“Not that- well that too, but that’s not the problem”. He was dodging the question- and were his ears _pink_? What could have him flustered about Chewbacca’s family?

 

He had that look of regretting he'd brought something up, and weighing the odds of changing the subject without getting caught. She'd gotten well acquainted with it since his awkward transition from fighter to diplomat; he was too used to his trigger finger for reinforcement. How he had managed to survive smuggling for so long with such a thin poker face was beyond her- but she had also learned the craftiness of that tongue, in more ways than one. Staring him down and making him come to her was more effective than chasing the answer herself.

 

She counted off mentally- four, five-  
  
“It’s caused a scandal that you haven’t been formally introduced.”

 “Formally introduced.” Because there was a universe in which that made sense. Did wookies even have formal introductions?

 

“They’re willing to forgive that if you present yourself for approval”  
  
“Approval? To marry you? Why would they have anything to do with who you marry?”  
  
He rubbed at his nape, mussing his hair. He was trying for endearing, which could only spell trouble.

 

“You know about the life debt Chewie gave me when I saved him.”  
  
“Right”  
  
“Well, it means I’m kind of his adoptive brother. And he’s heir to a chief, so there are… implications.”  


Okay, maybe there wasn’t a universe in which that made sense.

  
“Han, are you telling me that, despite the lack of either a kingdom or a crown, I have still managed to end up in a _political marriage_. To an honorary wookie.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of short works about Han and Leia- set during and soon after the original trilogy. They'll range the full spectrum of ratings, genres and moods, and I am open to suggestions for topics so long as they are about Han, Leia, or both of them.
> 
> Coming soon: Chapter 2: When on Kashyyyk


End file.
